


Night of the New Moon

by the_gay_one20



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20
Summary: I’m bad a summaries, so just- Karen is a vampire.
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Night of the New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, idk what this is but i wrote this today and i like it well enough. Probably a 2-3 chapter fic, nothing crazy extensive. Not a masterclass writer so don’t expect anything groundbreaking!

”Hi honey!” I pull Grace into a kiss and she quickly wraps me up in her arms. Somethings wrong, she’s kissing me like it’s the last time she’s ever going to see me. I pull back and look at her, she looks stricken with guilt. “Honey what’s wrong? Tonight is going to be wonderful i promise there’s no need to worry.” She steps past me into the manse and follow her. She stops at my drink cart and pours herself a double shot of vodka, then shoots it back, hissing as it goes down her throat. When she turns back to me she looks even worse. “Hey hey hey, don’t worry my love, it’s going to be okay.” I take her face between my hands and kiss her lips gently. “It’s not as bad as you think. It will be quick, then you’ll fall asleep for a while, and when you wake up I’ll get you something to drink and give you some medicine and you’ll be okay. I promise, Gracie. I wouldn’t do this if i didn’t know you’d be fine in the end.” She takes my hands from her face and holds them to her chest, then she sniffles. “Karen can we talk about this for a second.” My heart sinks.

I bring us into my room for privacy, away from my staff, and she doesn’t even sit down. “Alright, let’s talk honey.” I take a seat at my vanity and shes a few feet away from me, pacing. “I don’t think i can do this...”

“What do you mean.”

“I can’t...i just can’t do this.”

“You promised Grace, you promised me.”

“I know i did, but...this day came so fast, i didn’t have much time to process what i was agreeing to.” My heart aches and i grip the side of my vanity. How could she do this...

“Tonight was supposed to be special...” i feel tears running down my cheeks and suddenly I’m hiccuping and sniffling. I don’t cry like this, i never do...

“Please don’t cry, Kare.” I fly to my feet, the floor cracking slightly beneath me. “How could i not cry! You’re breaking my heart!” I shout, tears still flowing and dripping onto my chest. “I thought you loved me!”

“I do!”

“No you don’t...you know how important this night was.” Suddenly my body takes over and I lunge at her and grab her by the shirt collar. “Karen, please!” Grace cries as I push her down onto my bed. Her eyes are wide with fear and tears spill over onto her cheeks. “Shut up Grace,” I snarl, sick of hearing her selfish whining. It’s been 6 months like we agreed. She knew this was coming. Why does she have to make this so difficult? Can’t she see what I’m trying to do is for us! “Please! Kare! I’m scared. I just can't!” She wails as she hides her face in the comforter, guarding her neck. I yell, flipping around and ripping my cloak off my shoulders, throwing it to the ground. “Fine!” I look in the mirror over the mantle and I see my face, my true face. My glowing silver eyes, fangs protruding out over my bottom teeth, pointed ears, cheekbones edged and sharp, my hair longer and black, and finally my skin; it has lost its pink hue and turned to the light grey of its natural pigment. Grace is looking at me in the glass, eyes still frightened and glossy as she looks upon my natural face. Suddenly my body starts to transform and I’m too furious to bother keeping it concealed now. The dainty, soft physique she's always known has now been replaced by my innate muscular form, a form that is quite threatening. “Karen...” Grace gasps, scooting back on the bed until her back hits the headboard. I turn back to her. “I should have never trusted you! I knew you were too weak to make a commitment like this. You can barely commit on a fucking candy bar! Why did i ever trust you with my heart? I should've known you'd destroy it,” I hiss, dragging my nails over my chest and snagging on my necklace. I grip the chain and snatch it from my neck, sending the pendent flying over to my vanity and cracking the mirror. Grace is weeping uncontrollably now, clutching a pillow like she thinks it will protect her from me in some way. But eventually she gets up on her knees and shuffles to the edge of the bed. “I-I’m s-sorry Kare!”

“No you aren’t. If you were you would’ve done this before tonight. You would’ve called this off before it got this far. This wasn’t just some fling for me Grace.”

I stop for a moment to breath, my instincts are trying to get the better of me. As mad as I am, ripping out her throat like some wild animal isn’t the way to deal with this. “P-Please, Karen. I’m sorry! You act like this isn’t a lot to ask of a person!” She gets up, and walks a few steps towards me.

“For someone who says they’ve loved me since the day we met, you don’t act like it! I’ve waited centuries for a love like I thought i had with you, but now i know i was foolish to think I could ever be so fortunate. I gave you plenty of time. Now GET OUT!” I shout, showing my teeth before I step away from her and turn back to the mantle. “Fine...” she whimpers and goes to my door. “I still love you, I always will.” 

6 months earlier. January, 1999 

I step into the office and find Grace waiting for me, holding an arrangement of roses. “Hi Kare! Happy Birthday!” She hands them to me, along with a long white jewelry box. My smile is inevitable and it spreads over my lips as I open the box. Inside is a ruby tear drop pendent surrounded by small black stones hanging on a silver chair. My heart flutters as i run my finger over the chair and pendent. “Oh honey...it beautiful!” I reach out and pull Grace into a hug. “Haha I’m glad you like it!” She exclaims, then kisses my forehead. I pull back from the embrace and she offers to put it on me. After i set my flowers down i pull my hair up and let her place the necklace around my neck. “This is perfect honey, really i love it so much,” i say as i turn back to her. She just smiles and kisses my head again, then mumbles “anything for you Kare,” against my forehead. My stomach does summersaults and i can’t help but pull her back into an intimate embrace. ”Mmm if I didn't know any better I’d say you were sweet on me,” i giggle and start to walk my fingers up her chest. Grace’s eyes get wide and she starts looking everywhere but at me.  Oh shit was i that obvious?  She thinks, in what she believes to be the safety of her own mind. “I just think it’s quite obvious you’re in love with me,” i snicker and guide her chin so she’s looking at me again. “But who could blame you, I’m fantastic.” 

Grace nervously dodges the topic by asking what time I want to do our tradition China Town dinner tonight. I told her 8 was fine, and that I would pick everyone up in my limo at 7:30. After that the day continued on like it always does, with the exception of Grace pouring me martinis and getting me lunch. She’s somehow managed to let me be even lazier than normal and it’s rather sweet. I look over and another drink is being poured for me. When she finishes i grab her by the shirt collar and pull her down to my lips, kissing her gently before i release her again, patting her ass. “You’d make a good little maid, honey,” i say to my very sheepish friend as she stands their blushing. “Thanks.” Grace quickly walks back to her desk and continues working . I can’t believe she just kissed me. God Grace you’re acting like a love struck teenager. Get it together!-  Grace thinks as she sketches. 

I get up slowly and make my way to her. She catches me and watches as i come to her. “What is it, Kare?” 

“Nothing,” I say as i slink my hands around the back of her neck, pulling her into another kiss. She squeals against my lips but doesn’t waste time falling into sync with me. But a minute later she pulls back slightly. “Karen what-“ 

“Shut up and kiss me. It’s  my birthday.”

China Town 

9pm 

“Happy Birthday Dear Karen, Happy Birthday To You!” 

I lean over and blow out my candles and feel Grace’s hand rub up and down the exposed skin of my back. I giggle and lean into her, letting her arm wrap around my waist. “What did you wish for?” 

She asks. “Oh honey, I’ve got everything I need right here.” I purr, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Her cheeks burn red and I let my hand run up her thigh, gripping the inside and scraping my nails against the sensitive skin. “God could you two get a room.” Will fusses at us from across the table. “Shut up, Wilam it’s my birthday.” 

“Yeah calm down Will,” Grace says and takes another sip of her wine, unbothered by his blatant rudeness. “Sorry it’s just a little hard to eat when we’ve got the Lesbian Chinese Theater across the table from us,” Jack quips, shoving another piece of sesame chicken in his mouth. 

“You two are both buzz kills.” 

We finish dinner and Grace takes me out to the dance floor at the restaurant. “Tonight has been perfection, Gracie.” I say as i rest my head against her shoulder. She keeps her hands rested at my lower back again, making small patterns with her nails against my skin. This open back dress was a good idea. “I’m glad you’ve had a good time.” 

I lift my head and nuzzle our noses together. “You know what would make it even better?” I asks, locking our eyes again. Grace grins at me and pulls me closer. “What?” 

“You giving me a kiss.” Grace giggles and kisses me softly then we keep swaying to the music. I could certainly get used to this. 


End file.
